


[Podfic of] no day so bad

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>They don't really mean to become nap buddies.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] no day so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no day so bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590276) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Cover art by duckgirlie.

Length: 10:57

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/No%20day%20so%20bad.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/No%20day%20so%20bad.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
